The Beginning and The End
by kiariz
Summary: The memories of Kyo that Yuya had, have been taken away but even if they recall the events she won't remeber. The only way is for her to remeber them on her own as the story progresses. A love tringle story with multi paring. REVIEWERS YOU DECIDE FOR CH.8
1. The return of Kyo

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Samurai Deeper Kyo 

The cold rain is like hail on a snowing day cold and hard when is crashing down at frequently speed. I love raining day's like this it makes me forget all the bad dreams I had for the last couple of days but the thing which I fear the most is that I feel I have forgotten something important something dear to me is just I can't remember what it is. In my dream I see myself laying dead on my own pool of blood and a men carrying a sword which he had cut my body. Then the dream changes as I hear the cries of a new born child bringing tears to my eyes and I hate it because I don't know why. I wish I knew the answer for this turmoil. I kept on walking down the streets of the capital with umbrella in hand I didn't realize where I was heading but my feet knew where they where going. I stood at the entrance of the capital looking at a far away tree, there was a men in a black kimono and a straw hat laying down in the grass, the tree was his shelter from this awful weather.

In curiosity my feet started moving near this man wondering if he was dead or alive when I came near him with as little movement as possible I reach out my head to see if he was alright. But I never expected what happened next all I knew was that I was against the tree and that the man who I was so curious about had his sword in hand and against my throat. Of course I was a little startled because of the sudden movement, but not of him because something inside of me told me I shouldn't be. I stared at his man with defiance then I remember a conversation I had with Lady Sakuya a few days ago of a man she fell in love with and had great admiration towards him at the beginning she felt uncomfortable about telling me this she sounded like she was betraying someone and quilt was in her eyes as well. The man she described was named demon eyes Kyo he wore kimono with the yin yang symbol on it's back, his eyes were a bloody red which made many of his enemies coward during the whole conversation Lady Sakuya eyes sparkle in delight. When I look at the man in front of me he fell in every prescription Lady Sakuya had said.

"Haven't you heard the saying curiosity killed the cat" he remark coolly. I couldn't reply back, in fear that if I spoke a word I would be the one killing myself. He then took a better look at my face when in a swift second he sheeted his sword as if he had known me.

" If you don't mind me asking are you by any chance demon eyes kyo"

"What if I am are you going to do something about it"

"No, I was just wondering if you would like some shelter from this rain I would gladly let you stay at my resident" he laughed.

"If you insist" I didn't expect him to come so willingly to the house of a stranger but who I am I to judge. During the whole walk from the entrance of the city to the main house he kept his distance from me at least he was cautious in case this may be a trap which is not but is better to be safe than sorry I always say. I took him to one of the houses we have apart from the main branch I didn't want Miss Zakuya to see him just yet she might not be ready for it. Yukimura came as quickly as he saw me with Kyo I told him what happened and what were my plans, he didn't look pleased at all he thought this was all nonsense. I left the two man alone so they at least know one another.

"So Kyo you came after all this years, did she recognized you when she saw you" he ask with an amused smile at his old friend.

"Do you really want to know" he replied trying to ignores Yukimura's cunning attempts.

"You haven't change at all now haven't you and by your reply I guess she didn't"

" I told you earlier that you shouldn't have come and even thought you tell her the truth she would forget the moment you tell her is like she is under a curse." he said with a serious face.  
"It is something to be worried about because is something full of mystery don't you think Kyo" Kyo stood from the spot where he was lying down and left Yukimura to answer his own question on his own.

"He might not show it but he is worried about her" he smiled knowingly and with a snapped of his finger a shadow came from the bushes.

"Saizo I want you to keep a close eye on him, keep me updated for any new events that might occurred just make sure he doesn't see you"

"Hai" responded the ninja leaving his master alone.

Kyo stood glancing at a nearby pond as if looking for an answer for Yukimura's question it was annoying him to no end. But the thing that pissed him the most was the fact that he was cut off guard not being apple to sensed the presence of that bastard Kyoshiro Mibu behind him. " Is the first time I have seeing you with such a puzzled face Kyo" Kyoshiro said placidly with out a care in the world. "Huh is that so well I guess there is always a first time for everything" he said with a sarcastic voice.

" By the looks of it your worried about her aren't you Kyo" his respond was a low pitch laughed from the crimson eyes man besides him. " Do you think that I would care for such a worthless life" he implied " Why not is there something wrong about showing such feelings Kyo or after all this years you have forgotten what it felt like to put your life on the line for those you loved" asked Kyoshiro curious at what Kyo might say.

"You are not one to talk about my feelings I wasn't the one who started all the wars just to pleased a women" Kyoshiro tensed at the answer and left the red haired men alone making him smirk.

" After all he still the same yet he is different" smiled Kyoshiro as he walk to the main house. There he found Sakuya talking to Miss Yuya outside her room all he heard was Kyo's name among the lines. He didn't bothered to hear the rest he already knew the main topic of their conversation. He could tell that from the arrival of Kyo everything would change it could be for the better or for the worst. For the most part he hoped it was for the better.

" So is Kyo here were is he Miss Yuya" the gentle spoken women spoke ever so slyly, eager to see the man.

"Please Lady Sakuya calmed down if you wished I would take you with him but it would have to be tomorrow" the other women eagerness died down at the moment she head she had to wait another day to see the man she cared for. "Alright I'll wait until tomorrow if I have to and also thank you for bringing him back to me Miss Yuya"

From the top of a tree there was a shadow of a person listening to the two women conversation patiently. He wanted to know every bit of valuable information they could give him in order to tell head quarters about his new discovery. He knew they would be pleased, as soon as the two women ended their conversation he left. Soon after he arrived at head quarters the place was heavily guarded but in other to maintain a low profile and not caused any suspicion the guards where hidden in the shadows, it was also build like a maze with bobby traps in every step you take this way none would dare to trespass. The only way to get to the quarters without being in harms way was to take the hidden passage which only members knew about.

" Why to we owe such a pleasant surprise" asked a male voice

" My Lord I have good news for you" he bowed as he spoke

"Then tell I am curious to hear what you have to say"

" My Lord Demon Eyes Kyo have returned to the capital" the Lord smirked amusingly dismissing his vessel assigning him the mission to keep a close watch on Kyo. " Finally the last piece of the puzzle has been found"

A/N: Please read and review I would really appreciate it flames are welcome. You may see a lot of error in the story since I didn't scanned over it sorry about that next time I will and also I would try to make the chapter longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Samurai Deeper Kyo characters

A/N: The story for the most part would be narrated by Sakuya but it's going to change as the chapter progresses.

Fifteen years have past since the Edo Battle of Summer finally history has returned to normal. Even though there have been many wars during the years, they have finally come to an end bringing peace to this era. But there would always been someone who won't let go of the fighting and would try to bring back the age of war once again. To range as supreme conquering this world as the only one to command it. It is true that the Mibu tried this and failed but there were many others, only one succeeded the Mibu in power. This clan name is unknown to any one the only think known about them is that they wanted to be supreme but until this day nobody knows what was the clans name or history because they remain hidden until the time comes when they will rise again.

'So the rumors were true there was another clan more powerful than the Mibu how interesting" How foolish of me to have spoken out loud like this nonetheless it's my fault for being intrigue by this new vision. .

" Yes it was true" I simply replied as I expected this man hasn't lost the grieving of battle his goal has and always would be to prove to the world the power of the Sanada family his attempts have failed twice now in the Battle of Sekigahara and the Edo Battle of Summer in 1615. The one who ranked victorious was Tokugawa Hidetada (Benitora) who later married Mahiro who conceived his child who's now fifteen.

"Tell me more about this clan and their purpose" I know I can trust Yukimura to keep this a secret but even I, myself don't know the purpose of this clan I have tried to look for answer using my seer abilities sadly my attempts have failed the only thing I can see is a mysterious castle and there birth of the Aokigahara forest full of bloodthirsty kenyyous. I this might have something to do with this mysterious clan.

"I really don't know what their purpose is even if I use my abilities" I said truthfully he understood and knew I was telling the truth. He then changed the subject in order to start a new conversation.

"Have you seeing Kyo Lady Sakuya" I gasped when he mentioned Kyo's name. Diverting my eyes to another direction.

"You haven't" he looked sad as if he was sad for me. "I can tell you where he is staying" he told me with sincerity in his voice. "I appreciate your concern for me but if I waited for fifteen years, I can wait until tomorrow" I say standing up from my sitting position to head inside my room, Yukimura also stood up grabbing my hand, getting my attention.

"Tell me Lady Sakuya what would you do when you see him tomorrow? What would you say to Him?" at that moment I felt lost, I didn't know what to respond to his question it was as if for the first time I lost myself in my own thoughts thinking of a way to respond him but I couldn't.

"I don't know" He nodded understanding that the conversation was over, he lossen his grip on my hand then he left. I watch him leave from my bedroom door until his figure disappeared in the distance.

During the whole night I couldn't sleep thinking of what I might say to Kyo he most likely would despise the mere fact that I am as well as he is staying in this household he then would leave just like the last time. Things will not be the same as it was in the past he has change so much not thanks to me but to Miss Yuya she has change him and I am glad for that, at the same time I feel regret that she got to do it but not me.

Outside the walls of the Main house where two pairs of ninja were guarding the walls for any suspicious movement which may caught their attention.

"This is boring, why do we have to guard this place any ways" The gold eyed boy said with a bored tone.

"Don't complain Sasuke Lord Yukimura orders use to do so he also put his trust in us" said the faithful ninja.

"Whatever, is not like someone would be dumb enough to brake in" Sasuke said ending the meaningless conversation.

The night was cold yet suiting for a late walk in the empty streets of Kyoto where a men with white hair and with a blue and red eyes was walking to a theatre on the dry riverbed of the Shijogawa owned by the now famous dancer Okuni. As he enter the main gates a women wearing a light green kimono capturing her radiant beauty with a samurai sword and a cross spotted him, coming walking towards him.

"What may I bring the Honor for your visit Migeira" said the short haired women in front of him.

"Your asking me like I haven't been her before" Migeira said to the women looking for someone in particular.

"Are you here because of those three men over there" he looked at her with a surprised face.

"Who did you know I was looking for them?"

"You can't fool me Migeria, I was suspicious when you were coming so frequently to my kabuki when you never have" he smiled; he no longer had the mask that once covered his handsome face or the muramasa in his arm.

"Since you have kind of an inside have you heard them talking about an ambush of some sort" he asked her with a stern voice.

"I can't hear a person talking when I am performing but if you'll like I can send one of my workers to spy on them while I am performing" she suggested knowing that he had no choose but to agree.

"All right we have a deal just be careful not to get yourself killed" She gave him a warm smile she never thought he cared for her, he blushed a little thanking the heavens she didn't see it. He stayed at the theater to see her performance when it ended he left telling her he would come back tomorrow morning to get her information.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and for the long wait. But I wold like to have the opinion of the reader whereas to make the story a:

Sakuya and Kyo

Yuya and Kyo

Or

Kyoshiro and Yuya

Kyoshiro and Sakuya or maybe Sakuya and Yukimura

This would depend on your vote.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SDK characters. Enjoy the story and sorry for the long wait.

Something is wrong I can feel it. With that feeling in mind I woke in the middle of the night to make sure he was still here in the household asleep but when I walked to his room and open the door there was no one he was gone. I needed to look for him to make sure he was alright. As I walked down the empty streets I heard the sound of sword clashing with one another in the abyss of darkness I saw my brother laying down in the ground dead. The thing that disturbed me the most was the face of the man who killed my brother I couldn't believe what I am seeing in my dream. There standing with his tainted sword was Kyo but at the same time it was Kyoshiro. After turning and dosing in bed I finally woke up from this awful dream how ironic it is to wake up from such darkness to a bright peaceful morning. After taking a 30 minute bath I finally relaxed,all of the sudden I felt this yearning to see Kyo. To make sure he was there I knocked at his door but no one answer so I opened it. He wasn't there this was kind of like my dream except Kyo isn't my brother. Walking quickly through the hallways opening every door in the hall to see if he was there but it would seem he has disappeared. As I keep speed walking I saw lady Sakuya in the nearby fountain she looked trouble by something.

"Um excuse me for interrupting but is there something bothering you Lady Sakuya" her expression changed from a sad face to a weak smile.

"Oh no nothing's wrong are you in any case looking for Kyo" I looked at her surprise wondering how she knew she just smiled.

" I Know because once I was just like you, he must be near the river if you'll excuse me I must be going now" she walked away the breeze brushing through her hair she was sure a beautiful women.

" Aren't you going to help them" ask a voice coming from the shadows.

"I will, I know now that I no longer belong in this story " she smiled at him thankful for his company.

" Even if I loved him long ago, she is the one who he loves not me"

" But what about Kyoshiro"

" He has changed since the time he and Kyo separated , he is no longer the same man I used to love" she look away in the distance where Yuya had headed a few minutes ago. For the sake of both hers and Kyo she must remember if she doesn't who knows what would happened.

After running through the thick bushes she finally arrived near the river side where Kyo stood glazing far away into the horizon. As to not disturb his silence she tried to maintain quite until the branch she stepped on snapped.

" I consider those who try to sneak up on me my enemies" he said in a monotone not bothering to turn around to face her. She gulp hard she fear he might kill her right there and then.

" I am very sorry I just wanted to make sure you were still here" she mumble nervously. He smirk, within moments their face were only inches apart.

" Are you afraid of me women" he said malevolently, she tried as hard as she could to suppress her blush and her fear.

" Of …course not" she managed to say but still Kyo wasn't convince by the fact that she was stepping back little by little.

" If your not then why are you stepping back" she was getting closer and closer to puddle of water which was the river. Then it happened without warning she had stumble on one of the rocks making her body fall backwards the only thing she could get her hands on , was on Kyo's Kimono and with it they both had fallen into the deepest side of the river. Kyo quickly immerge from the water except Yuya.

_**My body feels heavy all of the sudden where I m I. Opening my eyes I found myself in the nearby river and my body was going deeper and deeper into the water. I am drowning someone please help me.** _The only think she manage to see before she blackout was someone grabbing her arm.

Finally they were out of the water, he gently put her on the ground , kneeling right beside her were he preformed Cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR). After giving her the first rescue breath her chest rose, he later began chest comprehension, this process continued for about 2 more times until she woke up to find herself locking lips with Kyo. This scared her to death she was extremely confused, wanting to know who and why gave him the right to do such a thing to her. Yuya face look as red as a tomato. She quickly stood up wanting to get away as soon as possible but before she could Kyo grabbed her arm wrist making her jump at the contact.

"The next time I won't be as generous as to save you" he implied, letting her go.

"At least they are communicating with one another" said Yukimura behind the bushes.

" That's good but it seems they have a long way to go"

" We should be going now Lady Sakuya before he see us" I nodded, we walk side y side until or shadows were gone from the witnessing scene.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story pls R/R and tell me of any grammar errors you might seeing in the story. Flames are very welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Samurai Deeper Kyo Characters in this story.  
A/N: especial thanks to reviewers who have send reviews they truly help to keep on writing the story. I truly appreciate it. I corrected as much mistakes as i could pls tell me if you see anymore so i can correct them. 

Why can't I remember there most be some kind of connection between me and Kyo I can feel it but what exactly. The only one who can answer my questions would be Miss Sakuya. I most see her right away. After having the little incident with Kyo. Yuya's memories were coming back little by little. She remeber the times Kyo save her life and the time she got trapped with him during a snow storm. Sadly not many details were reveal, most of them vanish when she tried to figure out meaning of it.

Sakuya tried to concentrate on her vision about the coming events between Yuya and Kyo and the dangers soon to come. As she watched one f her visions she was face to face to a pair of Crimson eyes that equal Kyo's except this one's were a lot younger and full of hatred towards human kind. When she tried to look deeper a voice spoke to her.

" You should know better than to look farther than you can see, or you might end up dead" the voice spoke threatening this has been the first time in years, she have felt such a strong demonic aura, suddenly a knock on the door cause her vision to disappear.

" Miss Sakuya is me Yuya may I come in" Sakuya replied with a simple yes. In a second the blonde woman came inside the room, sitting infront of the black haired women, her face express the desire of answers.

" If it's not a bother may I ask you something like a favor perhaps" this time Sakuya look at her questioning.

" What might this question or favor you'll like to ask me" Yuya eyes diverted from Sakuya's not wanting to ask her in such a direct manner. Despite what she thought she ask.

" I want to know if you could see what is my connection to Kyo" Sakuya black eyes widened in surprise she never expected this nonetheless it was bond to happen sooner or later.

" Very well, anyhow you won't remember anything by tomorrowa unless those are the memories you want to keep" the women sitting infront of her was eager to hear, her story about her and Kyo who is becoming something more than she would have thought.

_On a Cold stormy night Kyo had decided he could no longer stay in this Household considering the demons who were after him. He is a proud person moreover he would never admit he cared for anyone else but himself yet he cared about you. Yuya. On the same Night a Demon captured you when he let his guard down during an attack. The demon tried to run away and he got as far to the mountains outisde the village but soon after Kyo caught up to him. You weren't fully conscious when this occured but when Kyo's attack and the demon clashed to one another they caused an immensive explosion causing an avalanche to occur. Kyo of course came out victorious but the avalanche would have crushed you both tnakfully he found a cave near the mountains there the two of you stayed trap for about one or two days. It did no occured to us what might have become known between the two of you inside there. We laterfound out after a couple of month._

_FlashBack_

" Mis Yuya is about to deliver her baby we need a bowl of hot water and fresh towels we most hurry" the household apparently didn't have any heads on their shoulders as they ran around like a pairs of crazy chickens, looking for the supplies in order to have a safe delivery.

" It is time is it not" asked Kyoshiro to a content Sakuya who smiled happily for the awaited unborn child.

" Finally after nine month she would give birth, I wonder if is a he or a she" She look at Kyoshiro excitedly.

" Maybe we too could have our own someday" This caused Sakuya to blush heavenly at his statement.

In another part of the household. Yukimura was trying to find Kyo but his search went cold after not finding the legendaty demon eyes Kyo.

"Do not tell me he decided to leave at a time like this, his own child is about to be born and he won't be present to see the little guy " he signed not believing this was happening.

" Maybe he just went for a walk until everything calms down" which was true. In the backside of the Main household a sleeping Kyo laid against a sakura tree.

In the delivery room.

" Miss Yuya try to breath in and out this would make you feel more comfortable while delivering" Yuya fallowed the direction as she inhale and exhaled short breaths.

" Good now when I tell you to push, you push now push" Once again she did as she was told. This time tears of pain mixed with joy where in her eyes.

_**"If I would have know this was going to be this painful I would have not made love with that man"**_

_**" I wish he was here just so i could crush his hand while blaming him for doing this to me"**_ she thought in her mind possible ways to make Kyo suffer after this, then again it was impossible in her opinion.

A very loud scream echoed around the entire household which died down by the sound of a crying baby.

" What a beautiful baby he even got his fathers eyes" The delivering maid said while cleanning the baby, she later wraped the baby in something warm and handing him to his mother.

Yuya face have never looked this happy, she felt proud of herself for having a good delivery. Then their attention turned at a young boy who's face went completely pale and his body shake like there was no tomorrow.

" I told you not to go in there Sasuke" the ninja replied rather sarcastically. The young boy couldn't even think of a good comeback since his entire body was completely petrified by what he saw besides that his eyes were twitching rapidly with an awkwardly motion.

" The horror, my eyes have seen many demon slaughter but none could be compared to what I just saw right now besides right now I am glad to be a man" he whispered to himself, trying to walk a normal pace, instead he walk more like a drunken man ready to fall on his own vomit.

_Later on that night two unexpected figures were in the room their presence unknown to those in the room. Those two figure made their move when the moon turn a red color there they killed the guards without making a sound, knowing fully the palace would be volunerable as the guards celebrated the birth of the new born child. One of the unwelcome visitors is a man the other is a a women both have immense power. Their outfits were pitchbalck covering the entire face and also the body. In the same way they took out the guards silently, they came into Yuya's room. Their mission simple: take the young child and the memories of his mother, putting a spell so she would not remember previous events in her life. If she did their plan would have been ruined. _

_(Sakuya P.O.V.)_

_Both Kyoshiro and Kyo tried to stopped them after hearing you scream of agony but there enemies were to powerful even for them by sending thousands of demons their way they made their escape by creating a dimensional portal. After that Kyo left in order to look for the child._

_End of Flashback._

" Did the stroy answer all your questions" Yuya went completly audible her eyes were full of tears that pour down her pale face. She did remember most of it now. Now she understood why he is aloof with her is because he feels he has failed her by not bringing their child back. He doesn't want to hurt her at the same time he is dong so by making a gap between the two of them.

" Thank You " this was the only thing she managed to say before she left the room.

In the deep darkness of a castle an old man watched the waters of his pond which reveals the conversation Sakuya had with Yuya. He smirked evilly. " Everything is going according to plan by telling her this she now have recovered from the amnesia spell I arrange for her, it would be more interesting if I broke it once and for all" By snapping his finger he lift the curse laid upon her.

A/N: Pls tell me if you see any mistakes in the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Flames like always are welcome. What happened to the son of Yuya and Kyo where could he be? Read and find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the samurai deeper Kyo characters.

A/N: I have to give special thanks to Kaeru-sama. i really appreciate all of your help.  
Flashback:

Black shadows roamed in the dark, carrying a crying child as they quickly hurried their pace so no one could see them. The two shadows stopped at a hidden castle surrounded by a thick layer of mist.

Outside the entrance they answered the question asked by one of the guards who let them in. Inside the castle laid an old man waiting for their return.  
"I could have not expected any less from you two"  
the man said in a pleasing voice, walking forward to see the child. The old man stared at the young child's crimson eyes for a few seconds until he turned his attention to his followers.

" This child must receive intense training until he becomes even more powerful than his father, until then you two must not come here in case she regains her memories." the two nodded in agreement and then left in the speed of light. The old man smiled in satisfaction,  
everything would soon fall into place.

Ten years have passed since the two followers were ordered to train the young child whom they named Kouhei. He is cold and has a quiet disposition, his only satisfaction or any emotional expression comes from killing another human being. In his training he experienced hand to hand combat, sword training, the feeling of starvation , the art of the most powerful attacks in this world even more powerful than Kyo's, he was also in the brink of death . His strong will to survive changed his entire aura. His eyes changed to a bloody red color, his speed doubled to an extend greater than the speed of light, the thing which they considered most pleasing was his thirst for blood and his amusement when he kills someone and after he calms down he forgets everything.

A week had passed and it was time for him to take his final test, a match against the two followers. The young man defeated them easily as if they were nothing, he was satisfied with the results.

"You have finally completed your training, we no longer have anything left to teach you." the blond haired woman said to him, she looked innocent at first sight but when she's battling she's like a demon.

She is also one of those people who rarely smiles unless they are satisfied with the results.  
"I agree with her, now that you are finished, it is time for you to go home with us." Kouhei simply nodded. He kept a close range behind them as they headed to their home. In there they presented Kouhei to the old man who rose from his chair to greet him.

"You look just like your father who looks as magnificent as this, I bet you are even stronger than he is. Where are my manners- my name is Toshi and I am your grandfather and also your only living relative"

(A/N: in this story he is not his grandfather, he is just trying to brainwash the kid.) The kid stares at him coldly not caring if he is his grandfather or his only living relative.  
"Well, welcome home my grandson..." the old man was about to hug him but he stopped in his tracks when he noticed the young boy's sword inches away from his neck.

"I would prefer if you don't try such a ridiculous thing again because even if you are my grandfather I won't hesitate to cut your head off." Kouhei turned around heading out the door. The two followers went with him to show him where his room was.

Old man P.O.V

I need to know the exact extend of his powers before I make my move. He snapped his fingers twice and then five identical malevolent creatures appeared . This is simple, I want you five to fight my prodigy creation seeing you are half of me there is no doubt you five might win against him, the only rule is you may use any means to defeat him but do not kill him. The five figures disappeared in the darkness.

Kouhei's room was nothing special, the walls were painted gray, there was only a window to light the room, a closet, a bathroom and a futon bed in the floor he didn't mind it at all, for him it was better if he lived outside after years of training as he was already used to it. He then decided to take it easy for a while and rested until dawn. The sound of the wind reached his ears and he quickly stood up from the futon before his enemies manage to attack him with their poisonous fangs. The five beasts stared at him with their black eyes ready to resume their raid but this time simultaneously together they formed a tiger of a beast (?) covered in black flames in their position, releasing the energy. Its speed is incredible and its power as well, the attack clashed with him since he didn't have the liberty to move in such a small room. The flames covered his entire body, his face revealed no signs of pain nor did it appear to do much damage.

"Do not insult me by thinking I would be finished by such a weak attack." Kouhei took his sword out of its sheath and with a simple swift of it, the flames vanished. The five beasts smirked in amusement, now they were certain this was going to be a worthy fight. Three of the creatures cornered him , then by releasing their poisonous claws, they began to attack him. He of course swiftly dodged every single one, it was as if he was dancing to a ballad. The two remainings formed two enormous tigers at their fullest potential. At this he became eager to end this at once. First of all they were destroying his room and secondly he wanted them dead.

"I do not deny this was fun but your time is up. I would show what true power really is." he grasps his sword tightly and mumbled the words 'Kouryu', then exactly five gods came forth in the form of a huge, golden, focused blast of wind of seemingly limitless destructive power, descending from the heavens to strike at the enemy. In seconds the beasts were disintegrated.  
In another room the old man watched the entire fight intrigued at how strong the kid had become.

"You two trained him far better than I expected! He is even stronger than myself. He has even perfected Kouryu now that he can summon countless of Gods in one blow! Nonetheless we must control him, if we don't he might upraise against us"

End of flashback.

A/N: There wasn't too much Kyo and Yuya in this chapter and it's because I wanted to explain what was happening little by little in the story but I promise to have a Yuya and Kyo moment in the next chapter. So pls read and review if you are in agreement to have a Yuya and Kyo moment. And thanks to all who have read and review this story I really appreciate it


	6. Chapter 6 NEW CH Dec 8, 2008

Disclimer: I don't own any of the SDK characters.

Pls: Read and Review. I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far. Thanks to all of you, I was motivated to resume it.

The old man sat in his golden chair awaiting kouhei's arrival. A knock came from the double doors; one of his minions announced his name in respect. Which the old man, granted him entrée. Walking inside dresses in red and black, Kouhei bowed, then made eye contact with him.

"You must know by now, that all your training wasn't for nothing."

"Yes, I know." He replied emotionless, the old man smirked. He liked his attitude.

"Very well then, let me be more detailed, you have trained all your life just to defeat this man." He pointed to a pond fill with water, revealing Kyo's image.

"This man has ruined our clan plans to destroy the Mibu. You'll be able to find him inside the Mibu compounds, when you do annihilate him. You only need to jump in the water, it will lead you to him. Here take this transporter if your victorious press the button. It will bring you here. " He once again bow and left with his orders.

She got up early to look for Kyo, she wanted to talk to him. Tell him that she knew for certain, their son was alive and if she wasn't mistaking he lived in a castle cover in mist. But all her search led her nowhere. Is already afternoon and still no sign of him. Sounds of clashing swords caught her attention; she began running towards the sounds. At the far edge of the Mibu compunds Kyo was fighting with himself. Running closer to the scene, she became aware that it wasn't another Kyo but a young man. Somewhere inside of her, she knew who he was; it felt as if a bond connected them. Rapidly a flood of memories came rushing back to her, memories of her kidnapped baby, and even memories that weren't hers but his.

Watching eagerly from the reveling waters the old man smiled wickedly. He had unleashed her spell and inserted Kuohei memories to hers.

Yuya eyes couldn't stop watching her son and Kyo's fight. She yelled, telling him it was their lost child; Kyo knew it before she even told him. Instead of stopping he kept on fighting him because he was already manipulate into believing he was his enemy. From all the memories she witnessed, she recognized it to be true. Since childhood, he constantly trained none stop. He believed that to persuade dominance upon this world, you must destroy the strongest.

The old man kept a close eye on Kyo's movement and weaknesses. It intrigued him. How he could fight his own son without hesitation? He admits Kuohei has been his greatest pawn, he felt slightly disappointed, that he wouldn't be able to life through such a fight. If he unleashes Kouryu at maximum such power will devour his body from the inside out.

Kyo maintain his movement, calculating his next attack, his face showed amusement at how fast he could counterattack his attacks. Such fast movement made illusions of multiple hands attacking their opponent. Glaring carefully he saw an opening. He then made a backslash towards it. Raising one of his eyebrows, Kuohei could tell he was going in. Making a back flip he managed to dodge it, on the air he threw numerous daggers at Kyo, who protected himself by reflecting them. Quickly Kuohei grabbed this opportunity to inflict a deep wound in Kyo's abdomen. Kuohei eyes flare crimson. Kyo smirk a bit in pain except he ignore it.

"Now to finish this." Kuohei thought concentrating all his energy to his finishing blow.

"KOURYU." He yelled at hearing this Kyo eyes widen in surprise not by his attack. Instead he couldn't believe how reckless she was. Yuya stepped in, begging Kuohei to stop.

CraCRASH…

" Master Toshi." His guards came rushing in a panic. Glaring from left to right, no intruders were found.

" Don't worry. Kuohei's crystal has been broken." He glanced at the myriad of pieces scatter across the floor.

" So, their link was far to strong." Toshi watch how the battle had processed so far. He was satisfied. Not only did Yuya remembered her memories, they were shared with Kuohei. Now, he knew the truth.

"How tragic. Is a bittersweet reunion? At least they'll meet in the after life."

Kuohei's heart began trembling and pounding furiously. For a moment his mind shook, as her memories flowed to his head. He finally understood a little to late. Speeding, he blocked Kyo and Yuya from the attack.

Booom. Everything crumbled to the ground and ashes were left behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of SDK Characters in this story. Except Hikari and Kuohei.

Sakuya became startled at the sudden quake. Everyone inside the compound went into a panic. Some of the guards, rushed towards the beam of light. Even though it came suddenly, she already knew the outcome. However, She as well followed them, disregarding their pleas for her safety.

"Sakuya. Are you alright?'" Kyoshiro asked, worried about what might have cause the earthquake.

" I'm fine. We mustn't delay ourselves any longer. Yuya and Kyo they need our help." Though he didn't know what was going on, he was certain she did. So he followed her.

A cloud of dirt covered the entire area, when they got there. Kyo and Yuya were unconscious and were brought inside by the help of the guards.

" He's gone." Sakuya whispered. Kyoshiro face clear stated that he wanted to know who was gone or what was gone.

" I'll explain later." She said.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"SWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH"

"BBBAAAAANNNNGGG."

" You fooled." Those were the last words the old man spoke in his moment of death.

In the last minute Kuohei pushed the red button and his attack was transported to the castle hidden in the mist. Destroying it completely, without leaving any survivors. In the end, he died from overused of the kouryu.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakuya went inside Yuya's room, were she was now awake. Shedding tears, she mourns at the loose of her son.

" Shh. You shouldn't grieve like this. I have good news for you. Take this." She placed a device of some sort on her hand.

" This was the transporting device Kuohei was carrying. Some soldiers found it near the castle. If you wish it can transport you to the time and place were everything commenced." Yuya glanced at Sakuya in disbelieve. Clearing her tears, her face-lift up overjoyed.

" Go ahead. Everything that happened won't come to pass." Without hesitation this time, she pressed the button.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A Month Later.

His mother chased after him nagging him about doing his chore properly and to stop bothering his sister. While his dad calmly watched, snickering at his wife futile attempts to catch him.

" OI, come here." The little boy's ear perked up and he ran towards his father.

" Why does he always listen to you and not me." Yuya whined, watching her son do his chores after being asked by Kyo.

"Huh. Kids are like pets you just have to show them who are dominant. Or they'll bite you back. You aren't qualified and he knows it." He simply stated angering her further.

" Really." She said in her playful voice. Which caught his attention.

" Hikari come here. While I go to see Sakuya watch her for me." The Little six-year-old girl ran by her mother side. Hiding behind her, shaking in fear.

" Now Sakura stay with Daddy her okay. Be a good girl alright." Her red eyes change into puppy eyes. She nodded and sat by his side. When she was no longer in sight. Kyo quickly put his hands on his ears, as she began to cry hysterically.

" Hikari mom will be back soon. Don't cry." He went to grab her, to sit her in his lap but she bites his finger. Kyo really felt desperate, he didn't know what to do.

Meanwhile Yuya watch from a safe distant the events being unfolded.

" Hikari stop crying." Kuohei demanded, carrying her away from his dad side, which calmed her down.

" How does it feel Kyo to be so helpless? She only listens to Kuohei and me. I'm partly glad they both listen to me, except when it comes to chore he doesn't listen at all."

" You only did it on purpose. Right Women."

"Yup. Well I'm not at fault; she really is scared of you. I would too, if my father suddenly points his sword at me with such a deathly glare. When I was merely trying to crawl between my parents, because I had a nightmare. Plus, the dark and thunder didn't help you much either." She moved slightly forward and kissed him on the lips. Laughing at his mistake with Hikari.

" I was being precautious." He retorted in his defense.

" I'm truly grateful things turn out for the better. But I will always remember what happened." She said truly thankful for a second chance at happiness.

The End….

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story and the ending. I think ending a story is really difficult for me. I truly was debating whether to make it a sad or happy ending. If you have any question about the story or ending pls ask me.


End file.
